cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CoffeeShopFrank
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 04:55, 20 March 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re: Deletion No problem, thanks for noting the request. You can also use to make the request noticeable; only admins can delete pages. Nah, useless pages don't do any harm. You've done better than most newbs do, anyway. :) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 07:40, Sunday, 27 March 2011 ( ) Re: Hey Well, I'm not really very experienced or knowledgeable with those kinds of things. For my page I just kinda made up whatever sounded right :P. I think it's more fun if you make it all up yourself. Feel free to ask if you have specific questions though and I'll see if I can help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:54, Tuesday, 29 March 2011 ( ) :Just a little add-on, if you need help, just ask me. I would like to see you try it; you know, originality and use your creativity. :) But, I will still continue helping your page as requested. If you need RP help, you can just leave a message at my talk page. You may also want to refer to these: this one, and this one, possibly this one, and maybe this one. For wiki help, ask these: the guy above me, Bobo :P, another great coder, I dunno, maybe???, this one too..., and this guy too. I'm fairly in between n00b and expert on coding so I will probably not be a good reference when using complex code. Thanks, I hope this helps! --Justin (talk • ) 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have any suggestions for me to improve my nation's content or its affiliated pages, you can just leave me a message and I will review them. Any ideas will be appreciated. Also, would you be interested in joining this nation-level bloc, STOP? Though you may not actually wish to represent your country in this one, I will play as your nation and remember--you can take over whenever you want. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 23:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::By portals you mean templates? Sure. Templates are kinda of complex so I can make those for you.... I will be happy to do it, it actually makes my "career" here even more fun! =S --Justin (talk • ) ::::Done and understood. The one boxes at "See also" are called templates. The other one which is very confusing, is a portal. Sure, will be done! :D --Justin (talk • ) 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi CoffeeShop Frank, I don't know if Justin forgot, but I completed a template for Frankmerica to make it come up, type in Thanks, 1999drew (Talk • Nation) 23:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC)